Moondust
by CieloDiAmore
Summary: She was a fleeting sigh; beautiful and wistful. He was like the moon, her one and only salvation from her own mind. Rape warning PLEASE beware.
1. Preface

Here is your _last warning_ ; this is not a fluffy story. It's dark and very free thinking. Not to say it can't be loving, though.

ANYWAY;

I present to you the preface of Moondust:

}*{

Preface

It was cold, that much was obvious. Her lips were a pale lavender color and her body weak. She could no longer even stand to scream for help.

A burly youkai entered the small dingy room, his eyes scanning for his beloved prey.

" _Rin-san_ " He whispered sadistically. The dirty, pale, mass of flesh attempted to pull herself into tight ball; however she only succeeded in making her chains cling harshly against the floor. The male immediately was aware of her small presence. He grinned and stalked towards the thin woman.

" _Oh_ Rin-san; do you wish for this all to stop? How desperately can you call for your Master today, hmm?" He twisted his mouth into a fanged snarl as he ripped her arms from her body; her last attempted to fend him off.

She gripped at her chains desperately; her mouth not opening even when he grabbed her tender breasts roughly. Hot breath blew next to her ear as he dug his claws into her hips. He flipped her in a careless motion and pulled her buttocks up brutally. In a recently favorited way he violated her. Rin had not even flinched as he had repeatedly withdrawn and slammed into her savagely.

 _Oh please Gods, please just kill me; destroy every fabric of my existence if you must._ She begged; and prayed daily for an end. Her existence needed to be eradicated, she could no longer stand his hands, _anything_ but his hands.

She could not even tell how many days it had been since she was taken from her home; the only passage of time was the continuous click of water beside her head _._ She paused, her capture torn his eyes from her back and pulled her hair taut; his thrusts became rushed, hurried to a desperate speed. She no longer begged him to stop.

As the grotesque youkai emptied himself inside her she began to shake.

Violently.

Rumbling came from all directions around her; her eyes widened in realization that this was no ordinary quake. Shouts could be heard from all over the compound she was trapped inside.

"Taichi-sama!" a woman clambered into the doorway and bowed quickly,

"Yes Setsuka?" Her offender responded.

"He has arrived, and he is ready for battle. There are easily one hundred youkai outside the compound." The servant looked at him desperately. Slowly the youkai stood and pulled up his hakama. His face was twisted in a ready glare.

"All of this for a simple human?" The youkai lifted his eyebrows; his gaze fell on her once again and he pulled her up easily from the floor.

"If he wants her back now.." He cackled,

"He can most definitely have her." He finished.

}*{

All of his thoughts stopped when a familiar body was seen through the destruction his military caused. His actions halted and momentarily his mind was blank. Then all that took over him was rage; pure, unadulterated rage. His mouth turned up in a snarl, his eyes bled a vibrant red. He had to breathe in before he tore apart the entire area.

As quickly as his face morphed into fury; it became a mask of calm. His only priority was to get his ward out of the bear territory and back home. His hands shook as he approached the youkai.

" _Ahhh_ Lord Sesshoumaru; welcome to my humble shiro." The bear tilted his head in recognition. But he _never_ got a chance to raise it.

Clear in the snow; was a path of crimson; the trail leading to a most vengeful prize. The head was slowly seeping warm liquid into the soft white.

Rin was uprooted into Sesshomaru's arms and hoisted into the air with him. Quickly he wrapped all he could of himself around her and moved south, leaving his troops to cause carnage.

She was emaciated; her cheekbones painfully stretched her skin and her ribs poked through her torso grievously. Even her eyes seemed hollow compared to their usual brightness.

He grieved for her; because even though she was safe, she would never laugh the same.

}*{

I really hope ya'll like it; it's really, really short but it's super late and I gotta work in the morning. FYI; Rin is just on the cusp of womanhood. She only recently started her menses and is 16. I'll give you a rundown of why all this happened on the next chapter. I'll always post Tuesday but I might post other times as well!

Cielo_Di_Amore


	2. Pretty Hurts

Pretty Hurts- Beyonce

My muse for this chapter was this song… it's my favorite currently.

SOOOO, I have 1 review, 1 follow, and 1 favorite THANKS GUYS! THIS IS FOR YA'LL!

}*{

Pretty Hurts

Her eyes were glued shut in desperate relief. She was in a large golden room; soft yellows and creams decorated it gloriously.

She was home. Finally.

Her lord looked down at her with a blank face; however as one of the only two people in the world that could read his eyes she saw it, fury. It was smeared in his eyes, a shield to the rest of the world. With his fogged gaze he looked to his ward; she was bruised almost beyond recognition, her body was sickly thin and she had three broken ribs.

Rin would never be able to conceive a child.

His teeth bit into the side of his cheek deeply, causing blood to fill his mouth. His teeth gnashed together in an attempt to calm himself. She was fading from the world currently; her eyes watering from lack of proper sleep. He lowered himself to her side, he sat cross legged. She hummed a belated approval before completely nodding off.

"Sesshoumaru-sama; can we please speak in private?" The human female looked at him expectantly her one eye opened wide.

"Yes, there is a sitting room across the hall." He finally spoke. He gathered himself and walked to the shoji door swiftly; he opened it to find a small fox demon kneeling at the base of its entrance. Sesshomaru's teeth were bared instantly at the kitsune kneeling before him; her eyes were wide as she lowered her head in obedience.

"Milord, please; just a moment with her, that is all I ask." The pretty woman's lip quivered at his seething look.

"You are her handmaiden?" Kaede questioned.

"Yes, Miko-sama." The kitsune responded hesitantly. Kaede looked at her expectantly for a while until the youkai realized what she wanted.

"I am Yuuka, Miko-sama." She bowed her head slowly; her response gaining a small tilt of the older womans mouth.

"Would you mind keeping Rin company in her sleep? I feel as if a friend would be a good relief for her.' The priestess continued quietly. The kitsune's eyes widened in recognition. She scrambled to her feet soundlessly and walked to Rin's sleeping form. She sat next to her graciously; Her head shaking in disbelief. Kaede and Sesshoumaru continued on to the sitting room opposite of Rins pristine bedroom.

Kaede kneeled down first as Sesshoumaru instructed a passing maid to bring tea.

"She shall never?" Sesshoumaru spoke, filling the empty space of the room. His question seemed to quiet the whole estate; in Kaede's opinion. Though his voice shot through the dim room like blast of winter air, she hesitated to answer.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin is barren." Kaede finally stated; the Daiyoukai standing near the large porch of the room stilled almost absolutely, even his breathing had halted.

"Due to her current trauma; I would recommend waiting before you inform her." Kaede continued. Sesshoumaru turned quickly.

"Should you not tell her?" He spoke hushed, his voice a line of balance in the shakey atmosphere.

"Rin loves and trusts you more than anyone else in the world; Lord Sesshoumaru I would think you should tell her. She is going to be shaken and unable to complete even the most common of tasks for quite a while." She breathed a calming breath.

"She shall heal completely, full mobility will; at the very least." She corrected herself quickly, calmly.

Silently the lord walked to the priestess. In his hands was colorful material, the pattern of lily's adorned it. He stopped immediately in front of her, his towering figure loomed over her. He held out the fabric. Upon closer inspection it seemed to be wrapped at the top with a golden tie. When he placed it in Kaede's hand it jingled.

"Your payment in full." The Lord explained. Kaede looked at Sesshoumaru in shock, her mouth opened in an exasperated way.

"No, thank you." Kaede's brow furrowed.

"Instead, please as a payment; could you please keep Rin away from all male servants." Sesshoumaru looked in her eyes momentarily; as if looking for an explanation. Then he understood. He nodded.

"I want you to promise me." She said determinedly

"I promise you."

}*{

"Only you Lord Sesshoumaru, and perhaps Jaken" She reminded gently.

She was slowly gathering her way into the ornate cart that had been prepared for her departure when she had abruptly turned to remind Sesshoumaru of his promise. He nodded again to show his acceptance.

Then Kaede had departed.

When Sesshoumaru had finished with the priestess' departure he turned to the nearest servant and handed her the bundle of coins.

"Go to the local human village and obtain lavender oil." he ordered.

Puzzled the youkai began to walk.

}*{

It took many weeks for Rin to finally gain weight, no matter how many servants came to her room and offered her, her favorite foods she would barely eat. She would eat about a quarter of her meal and send them away.

Finally, Sesshoumaru had, had enough with her slow weight gain.

"Rin, eat." He commanded, his voice light but authoritative. She turned her big hazel eyes to him and almost began to sob.

"I am trying so hard Sesshoumaru-sama. I cannot, no matter how much I wish to I cannot finish my meal." She hiccupped halfway through her sentence and Sesshoumaru's eyes became cloudy with alarm.

"I cannot stomach it, it is all too much. All times I attempt to eat I feel wretched. I can barely keep down the little food I eat already." She finished quietly, her face wet with misty tears.

"Then think with your body instead of your mind." Sesshoumaru spoke with unwavering authority.

"Eat until your stomach is no longer aching, Rin" Rin breathed, realizing her struggle with her appetite had been her thoughts on it and not her basic needs physically. She looked at him longingly as he rose from his spot next to her.

"I will try Milord." Rin agreed; her hand returning to the lacquered chopsticks. She rose the rice closer to her mouth slowly, her arms still slightly weak.

"If you complete this meal; I have something for you." Sesshoumaru bribed.

Rin finished in ten minutes.

"I finished." She spoke softly, her eyes trained on the ornate rug below her legs. Her motions were mechanical and choppy. She was skittish and flinched at the slowest of movements. Yet; she was improving. Yuuka could touch Rin without her moving away, Sesshoumaru could speak to her without her shirking away at his voice.

She was improving well;

"Yuuka will assist you." He looked at her with all seriousness until she assured him with a small nod. Rin put out her hand to receive the vial her lord offered her. Their fingers touched for only a second but it was enough to shock her. She almost dropped the vial in response.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand completely, encasing her small one holding the container with his own. She apologized.

"Rin." He spoke quietly, instantly she rolled herself into his chest gripping his hair and arm desperately. She didn't even cry, she breathed harshly her voice sounding empty she replied;

"Please, stop." She looked up to him sharply, hatred etched into her face.

}*{

I KNOWWWW I'm totally awful and horrible but I had to end it there before I started flipping out. I was going to introduce why she was kidnapped and all that but, I can't do it when I'm in such a good mood. It wouldn't be dark. Sesshoumaru has never had to deal with human monstrosities before, so her recovery is gonna be hard for him to understand. Also; it's been about a month since she was rescued her bruises and wounds have healed but her ribs are still tender.

Cielo_Di_Amore


	3. Between Heaven and Hell

I suppose this is late since it's three in the morning on Thursday, but ya'll can forgive me right? HERE'S CHAPTER TWO!

Songs; Chocolate 1975 Zanski remix, Closer 9 Inch Nails

}*{

Between Heaven and Hell

She was sitting in the garden, her back to the sun. Warmth spread through her limbs and made her cheeks a warm pink.

The woman was obviously beautiful; long black lashes complimented pretty hazel eyes in an innocent manner, her heart shaped face was framed with midnight hair, and her small plump lips were in a delicious pout.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will have no time for you girl." Long rum colored hair was laid out before Rin, the owner of such hair bent over the young lady; her face was twisted into a sneer.

"You are nothing fox." A small screeching voice reminded the youkai. Rin turned towards her friend with a large smile on her face.

"Jaken-sama! I had not expected you to return without Sesshoumaru-sama." She spoke excitedly as she gathered her kimono and turned to the short youkai. She bent at the waist and gently hugged him.

"I did not. He is coming shortly." Jaken explained; sure enough Rin jumped and attempted to dust off her person quickly when she heard the soft landing of her Lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The young woman ran up to him arms out until she found herself; she stopped directly in front of him.

"I impatiently awaited your return Milord." Rin bowed her head respectfully, eyes gleaming with untamed mirth. The fox youkai who had previously been maliciously attacking Rin moved her mouth in a sloppy manner to attempt to smirk. Her body became a seductive cage, clumsy with her anger.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru acknowledged the small human, humored. The fox behind Rin bit her tongue resentfully. Keeping her nose high in the air, the fox turned.

"Akahana-san." Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke; his voice causing the excitable Rin to hush.

"Milord." The beautiful youkai smiled brilliantly at being acknowledged. Sesshoumaru gave her a small tilt of his head and she almost began to gush; but one tug at his sleeve from Rin broke the small spell he put on the Kitsune. She stalked off with the little youkai trailing before her in retaliation.

"So what did the Northerners say?" Rin said excitedly; her small look of adoration completely enchanting the taiyoukai.

"The bear clan will be attending the winter solace." Sesshoumaru confirmed; his hand snaked to a bag that Jaken held most preciously.

"I have brought you something." Sesshoumaru handed her a parcel contained in the decorated bag; gently Rin sliced open the wrappings.

It was a long outer kimono of blue adorned beautifully with Rin's favorite flowers; yellow orchids in full maturity. The gift was soft, a delicate silk that most could only dream of; and never being able to afford. The single piece must have cost a generous fortune.

"Why?" Rin spoke quietly fearing the worse;

"You know, I know you know." Rin continued practically begging.

"You must Rin." Her Lord said with a finality on the subject.

"Can I not chose for myself Milord?" Rin wanted to hide, to crawl in a small space and melt into the surroundings her body art.

"You must still be introduced to the local society." Sesshoumaru relented ever so slightly.

"To the human or youkai society?" She spoke spitefully.

"Both." Rin looked at Sesshoumaru sharply, her mouth taut in a pout.

Rin did not want to be introduced into society, she did not want to be eligible to marry and she did not want to leave her best friend. She would not, she would cry, she would beg, she would scream and shout until she was the most hideous monster.

"I will never marry." Rin voice cracked slightly, her mouth becoming a prison for her tongue. Her hands shook with fear, fear of being a disappointment to her best friend. She could never marry someone she did not love.

The person she loved could never love her the way she needed to be loved. To him she was a child; an ageless being that was forever stagnant in heart. She would never grow past the age of careless smiles and beckoning laughter. Her body remained shapeless and clumsy, her face chubby with childish glee. To her Lord; Rin was forever a child who needed protection.

Rin just wanted to be loved; she wanted to be loved with secret glances and sultry sighs. She wanted someone to caress her side; the touch warm, fleeting, and seductive. Love that was soothing to her skin; washing over her with a gentle heat. Love that left whispered lament pouring from her mouth at their departure.

She threw her hands around herself in a comforting fashion, her eyes gleamed with unshed tears and she huffed.

"Then do not." Her Lord finally spoke, his eyes shined with agitation. He turned gracefully, his body taut. Sesshoumaru elegantly strode from the shade of the tree, his back became smaller and smaller, until Rin's eyes could no longer follow him.

She picked up the forgotten kimono and let out a soft languid sigh.

}*{

For an entire month, she mourned, her body a cocoon shielding herself from the outside world. She ate little and coldly turned away anyone who attempted to enter her golden prison.

Long inky strands of hair curled around the motionless body. Soft silks gathered at her waist, the pinks and purples frayed from age. Her lashes were dewy from the constant mist of her eyes. She became fragile; her bones ached, inflamed like ceramics placed in a kiln, her skin became a tent of dust; as frail as tranquility in times of conflict.

She was as torn as terrain in war; her heart screamed, fire burning its villages and killing its residents.

Sesshoumaru-sama was to be married.

}*{

The last night of her sorrow the moon waned to it's final crescent shape of Summer. She exited her room of soft golds and looked down to the young woman at kneeling at her feet.

"Yuuka." The beautiful human croaked, voice hardened from disuse.

The short youkai fumbled up; solace bloomed; for her mistress had returned from her mourning period. She wrapped her body around her in a desperate embrace, clinging to the girl with complete anguish.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill him Rin." Yuuka swore, her heart ached seeing Rin this way. Yuuka's claws dug into her own hand, Rin held pink silk in her left hand firmly as she returned Yuuka's embrace.

"I missed you." Rin spoke again; Yuuka could feel a gentle smile at the junction of her throat. Rin breathed in her friend,

"Why did you not come?" She rubbed her face in Yuuka's neck again, learning the habit from her originally. All foxes reunited with scent.

"We were all told to just deliver food, and to ask if you wished to bathe. Lord Sesshoumaru would not allow me to do either." She said hushed. Rin's edging suspicion rang true.

"He wanted to lure me out?" Rin's tone demanded absolute honesty,

"I believe that was his intention Rin." Yuuka admitted quietly, her gentle voice becoming etched in anger.

"Why?" She spoke again quietly. She shook her head and released Yuuka,

"I do not actually wish to know." She sighed wistfully, her hands were at her sides like steel, the silk in her left hand was balled up.

"Do you wish for a bath? Perhaps you shall feel better?" Yuuka suggested. Rin nodded and walk with her back into her rooms, to the left was a small room holding a porcelain tub, Yuuka filled it with warm water as Rin brushed her hair adjacent to her.

"Yuuka, I want to marry."

A small clattering was heard from across the room, the kitsune had dropped her mistress's favorite oil, lavender.

"You said, not even a season ago that you would never marry." Yuuka whispered in disbelief.

"I- I had not ever believed it possible to love someone. I did not believe I would ever be right of mind to love someone with Sesshoumaru-sama around. I do believe I could try, now, perhaps." Rin spoke determinedly, her voice gaining confidence with every new flick of her tongue.

"You wish to leave the West?" Yuuka shook her head.

"You cannot leave, Sesshoumaru would never allow you to be completely without him." Yuuka eagerly reminded.

"I cannot stay here any longer, seeing him with a woman more beautiful, a _youkai._ I have to leave, or I will become a monster because of my own jealousy."

"We could leave, or you could stay. You could fight." Yuuka whispered. Rin's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"Fight?" She questioned.

"You could, you could fight for him. Be the most beautiful, seductive, you could be the most sought after woman in the West court." Yuuka said with confidence.

"I'm human, and plain." Rin countered

"Rin, everyone in this estate says you are the most beautiful, innocent thing they have ever seen." Yuuka confessed, although she wouldn't admit Rin was also a big part of many guards hopeless fantasies as well.

"How? How would I attract so much attention?" Rin was not sheltered, she understood feminine charms and girlish lulls. Seductive grins were not her forte.

"You must learn, and you must allow yourself to be introduced into society." Yuuka explained numbly. She was terribly embarrassed.

"I must 'come out'?" Rin looked at Yuuka alarmed once again.

"Yes Rin." Yuuka confirmed.

"I must be seductive?" Rin was dizzy.

"Yes." Yuuka agreed. She finished filling the luxury tub and helped Rin strip.

"Use your breasts, your neck, your hips." Yuuka motioned to Rin's body each womanly part at a time.

"You have a white, long neck. That inspires a longing to kiss it. Full birthing hips, well they are always sought after for obvious reasons. Large voluminous breasts, curved perfectly for deep cleavage; this makes them follow the lines of your body." Yuuka gestured to her naked waist,

"Use your beauty to your advantage Rin." The woman engulfed herself in the water of the tub.

"Remember, you must act womanly to make Milord see you as such." Yuuka lathered lavender oil into Rin's back gently.

}*{

WE ARE GETTING CLOSER!

Can someone tell me what Rin was grasping at so desperately? I'll give you two sloppily made cookies. I guess this is actually the first chapter, kinda. ehhhhhhhhhhhhh

Cielo_Di_Amore


	4. Hold on to Me

To all confused: The whole kidnapping and rescue of Rin is the future timeline, here is the current events explaining why and how all that mess began. You gotta know the present to learn the future.

Songs; Never Be Like You- Flume, Unsteady- X Ambassadors

}*{

Hold on to Me

Yuuka ran her pale hands through Rin's long shadowy hair; her voice hummed a haunting song. Rin's eyelids were drooping from the melody.

"Rin it is time to get ready for dinner, I must prepare you." Yuuka dropped her hand and Rin lifted her head from Yuuka's lap lethargically.

"It's already time? I don't think I can face him." Yuuka could feel the anxiety rolling off Rin, her body no longer her own temple.

"You will be fine, have I ever lied to you?" Yuuka reassures.

"Well when I was nine you told me babies came from eggs, then when I was eleven and began to bleed you told me it was punishment from the Gods." Rin said unsure.

"I told you eggs because you did not eat them anyway and I have no idea how human reproductive cycles work." The handmaiden admitted quietly. Rin laughed heartily.

"I was quite sure you were lying to me, remember when I marched to Sesshoumaru-sama and demanded answers? He was so shocked!" Yuuka recalled the memory fondly, although she never saw Sesshoumaru's face shift from its normal null.

"Of course Rin." Yuuka lifted off the ground gracefully; she let out a hand for Rin. The woman grabbed it gratefully and kissed her friend's cheek.

"I want to wear yellow or pink today." Rin said quietly as Yuuka shuffled through her mass of kimonos. Yuuka picked out a light yellow kimono and shuffled around Rin to help her place it outside her inner one.

It was beautiful, creamy feathers adorned the bottom and sprouted up into shimmery pink and red flowers. It was extraordinarily extravagant; Rin never wore such clothing, always preferring to remain plain around the glamor of Sesshomaru's court.

"Do you want your hair up tonight?" Yuuka inquired;

"I could do it in a current fashion?" She finished.

"Please Yuuka, and I wish to wear the pins the poet from the South gifted me." Rin agreed.

With professional accuracy Rin's hair was up with a comb adorned with tiny butterflies, then pinned in meticulously wrapped sections with more of the red butterflies.

Yuuka tied Rin's obi tighter, her intent to allow all her feminine curves to be displayed. She also loosened the top layer to allow a peek-a-boo effect to her high chest, allowing imaginations to run freely. Rin fidgeted as Yuuka finally decided to coal her eyes.

"Are you going to paint my teeth black? Or pluck away my eyebrows?" Rin flinched when Yuuka looked at her with an expression of distaste.

"The new human customs are not exactly beautiful in our society, Rin. Feel safe your gorgeous teeth will stay pearly." Yuuka giggled at Rin's relieved expression. A soft knock was heard at the door; a young hebi youkai looked up at Yuuka in distaste.

Her vibrant green eyes glared at the kitsune;

"Sesshoumaru-sama has called for dinner, gather now or do not attend once again he has said." The hebi bowed her head and shuffled down the hallway when Yuuka did not respond.

Rin slowly gathered herself from the floor and clutched to Yuuka. Her friend made her way down the corridors of the shiro expertly. Quickly they arrived at the hall used for dining when foreign dignitaries were visiting.

Or her Lord's intended.

A wife was suppose to sit directly right to her Lord and she always sat left, her position closest to kin. She sat silently as her Lord's closest confidants gathered around her, then an unrecognizable face sat next to her clumsily.

The visiting Lord.

Rin slightly turned her head behind her towards Yuuka and the fox nodded minutely. Rin raised her head slowly, attempting to be as graceful and seductive as possible.

Her actions caused the attention she wished for,

"Why, who might you be? Other than a pretty face that is," Lord Nobu of the Southern cats flirtatiously acknowledged her, she fluttered her lids in a shy manner and responded,

"I am no one Milord, except maybe a pretty face," She smiled at him girlishly; her eyes however sheened with a come hither vibe.

"Oh, why are you seated left then?' The panther youkai was young, even younger than her lord. He had black hair so dark it gleamed blue. His eyes were like fire, every time he blinked neither red nor orange could take control of them. He had a long handsome face and Rin took her time to appreciate its brazen beauty.

"I am his Lord's ward." She admitted this slowly, taking in the demons facial expressions expertly. Shock, then complete understanding flitted across his face.

"You are Rin." Rin stopped a look of intrigue from crossing her features.

"How did you know?" She smiled with her top teeth and then pulled at her lips with them, making them red and kissable.

From that moment Lord Nobu only saw a woman with breathtaking beauty sitting next to him, her feminine charm blocking all of the chatter around them. All he could focus on was that innocently seductive voice, and the lips that formed her words.

"Your Lord has spoken about you to me on more than one occasion, sometimes even asking for advice on your recent behavior." The youkai freely gave the succubus any information she wanted; just to stay ensnared in her web a little longer.

Rin swallowed and glided her hand to her neck subtly, then dragging it down to her collar with fluid motions.

"What could he possibly need to ask you?" Rin lowered her hand agonizingly slow just resting it above the lowest dip of her kimono,

The Lord's eyes worshiped her hands path, his lips moving without a care in the world,

"You would not leave your room after news of his engagement, I told him he should bait you out; keep something or someone out of your reach." Rin's eyes narrowed, so this was the advisor that had led Sesshoumaru-sama. She had not seen Yuuka for an entire moon cycle because of this man.

Rin dropped her hand slowly and let a delicious smirk take over her mouth.

Lord Sesshoumaru walked through the tall entrance with a grace no one should possibly possess. His head dipped as he acknowledged the main table and he sat down with a light air surrounding him. Rin almost began to panic as a small woman with hair like the Sun followed him. She sat across from Rin and eyed her warily.

Rin grinned predatorily at the small thing, she could not be more than five feet. She was inuyoukai, with her claws and poison colored eyes. Rin had loved yellow, but at that moment she could not help but feel disgusted.

The woman was wearing a dark blue kimono, her hair down and longer than even her Lord's; she was pretty and reminded her greatly of someone, however she could not place exactly who she thought the woman looked like.

"Eat." A soft demanding voice; her Lord had addressed her; she looked him in the eyes and smiled with her teeth. Her lips curled delightfully and everyone was suddenly taken with Sesshoumaru's ward.

Lord Nobu still looked at Rin realization dawning; she was good, good enough to be a politician. She would be the type of woman to always get what she desired.

"Lord Nobu." The lovely human sitting next to him looked at him with peachy glee.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Would you consider advising me next time? I have a horse that just will not break." A stallion among men, Rin thought bitterly.

"Of course Rin-san." The noble looked at the woman thoughtfully, her actions spoke of conquering, and he was not going to get in her way.

}*{

Maybe I'll change updating to Wednesdays… I suck at schedules.

Anyway here we have Yuuka and Rin plotting, plotting what you may ask? She's gathering allies and eventually you realize why, in recent complaints at my horrible time keeping, I've realized that I need to explain again. THIS IS THE STORY, the first two 'chapters' were the future and this is the beginning of how Rin ends up the bears prisoners, this is the current timeline. We will find out why the bears needed her and all that much, much later. I promise that this will be a longer story with lots of twists and turns and I really hope you'll join me while I attempt to ensnare you in it's web of mistrust and misfortune.

Cielo_Di_Amore


	5. Eyes Wide Open

So I just realized I've been gone for a little over a month and I'd like to apologize, this had not been my intent. I will stick to this story. I am visiting my grandmother in a very rural place and I had to drive an hour and a half just to get to a Starbucks to publish this one chapter, I should be home by time the next chapter should roll out.

My apologizes;

Songs: Lean On- Major Lazer & DJ Snake, Closer- The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey

}*{

Eyes Wide Open

Rin's soft voice travel through the stable, her demands were automatically met with desperation. The younger servants had not seen their human in quite some time.

"Ran-kun?" Rin beckoned, "Could you grab Yuuki for me; make sure his reins are nice and taut okay?" She said this at his head nod, anything to keep her here longer. The children that served in the stables had missed her terribly. Her sweet humming finally brought a little more peace to them, that perhaps she was not a hallucination. They had thought with their Lord's impending marriage she'd rot away in her rooms.

Relief was flooding the small enclosure. With their mistress was a tall youkai male, his eyes flaring with her presence. He was enraptured.

"Nobu!" Rin laughed sweetly when he lifted her to the back of her favorite mare, Yuuki.

"Would you wish to ride as well Nobu?" Rin inquired.

"I am perfectly at ease to see you Rin." She laughed sweetly her voice carrying to the other party who was outside.

Purple irises followed the noise, annoyance etched into her face as a soft giggle reached her intended's ears. His eyes seemed to follow the sound unconsciously when they reached the source his hand cradling his quell tightened and he broke the fragile utensil. To the untrained eye his eyes seemed just as dull, but to Rin even from across the clearing she could see cloudy irritation.

"I wish to retire." The female inuyoukai barked. Sesshoumaru broke his gaze from his ward and reached inside a box neatly placed in the center of the table.

"Sumire." He spoke quietly, in his hand a long rope of woven gold held a gem of warm amber color.

"It is drusy quartz." The lady spoke quietly, as if in awe. It was gorgeous and delicate, she was enraptured.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." Sumire spitefully turned towards Rin her mouth twisted into a triumphant sneer; but she had paid the couple no mind, gleefully she played with the Lord visiting. Their flirtatious banter unwound her worries slightly, perhaps Rin had not been so in love with her Lord after all.

Nobu had watched the exchange with little care, the nymph above him was sweetly whispering of the night sky and soft summer breezes.

"Oh, Nobu do you not agree? Riding with the stars and fireflies around is quite magical; no matter how late in the season." Her voice was melodic.

"Oh yes Rin, quite whimsical and beautiful the night is, and a light ride at night can only amplify such feelings." He humored her woeful story with a childish grin on his elegant face. His bright fiery eyes followed her slow trot around him,and the white mare she rode looked down at him haughtily.

Slowly he raised his hand, it contained a small green apple and he offered it in a shameless bribe. Yuuki gobbled it up in an anxious manner.

"Ah, as you have bewitched me I have made your horse besotted." Nobu's eyes were filled with unattached glee;

"How mischievous, my Lord." Rin slid off with shaky hands, her voice wavering.

Could her deceit ruin a man?

"Attraction is such a fickle thing Rin, so I must implore; do you find me handsome?" His manner was teasing and she laughed at him for it.

"Quite so, your eyes are like fire, and your hair is colored like the night sky." She answered truthfully,

"I think you are very handsome." She finished.

They walked in a companionable silence to the stables. They parted with humor and wistful regret. Rin began to travel slowly to her rooms when a small voice awoke her thoughts.

"Rin-sama?" A little kitsune tugged at her clothes sweetly, his voice concerned

"Yes Ryo?" She acknowledged him with her hands at his shoulders.

"Are you gonna marry that cat?" He achingly wrapped himself around her,

"Rin-sama is the only person who loves me, please don't go." Ryo begged.

"Ryo, I am not going anywhere, Nobu is just my friend okay?" She reassured him. He nodded and shook his head. She felt it through her kimono.

She patted his hair affectionately as he pulled away.

"I gotta go now, it's very late. Go to bed soon okay Ryo?" She smiled and left quietly.

She navigated through the endless halls of the shiro, her twists and turns were with determined purpose.

"Rin?" The short woman turned towards her Lord.

His hair was wet, making the usually glowing strands a deep gray. His torso was completely bare and defined muscle jumped when he twisted to face her. His face was blank, but he resonated with heat.

"You went for a swim?" Rin inquired without any respect in her tone. He did not grace her tone with an answer so she scoffed and turned from him rebelliously. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her blatant disrespect towards him.

"I did not dismiss you." Rin turned quickly rage etched into her features.

"I did not ask to be dismissed either, so I will leave without your permission because you are a contrite fool. You have broken my heart and I do not feel like obeying your every command and whim!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red.

}*{

It's not my best, but I hope you enjoyed the slow build up. Rin is really passionate isn't she?

Cielo_Di_Amore


	6. Love Comes Raging

I'm not even gonna ask for an apology. A review from a spiteful person against the pairing deterred my inspiration and finally I have a bit more peace and want to continue.

Songs: For the Weekend- Sebastian Forslund, Different Kind of Love- Martin Hall

}*{

 **Love Comes Raging**

"You are a foolish child who doesn't understand your place in this world." Sesshoumaru bit out. Rin's face scrunched up; she grinned arrogantly.

"I understand my place completely my lord; it is you who is in need of education." Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly returned to their normal gold. Rin just continued grinning

"Goodnight Rin." He groused out with finality.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru." Rin giggled, no fear lacing her sweet tone.

She lurched herself through the winding halls, they were made up with pretty ribbons and cleaned to perfection. Preparation for the upcoming events. Yuuka crossed into Rin's line of sight and the human squealed.

"Yuuka! I just did something incredibly stupid." Rin panicked slightly after realising the true extent of her words. He wanted her to prove herself.

"What do you mean? Are-you-alright?" Yuuka almost fainted when her mistress slid down to the polished wood, her legs giving out.

"I just told Sesshoumaru that he does not know where my place is in his life and-and he just dismissed me!" Rin gushed.

"Okay, why are you in such a panic?" The kitsune was flurried in worry.

"You don't understand what that means? Him not disagreeing or agreeing?" Yuuka just replied with a face of complete confusion.

"He is giving it a chance, he wants me to prove myself. Yuuka, Sesshoumaru is allowing me to court him." Her handmaiden's face turned sour.

"How, _lovely_." She says spitefully.

"What is the matter?" Rin's eyes widen, her friends voice morphed into anger.

"He'll _let you prove yourself?_ " Yuuka yelled her irritation at an all time high.

"You don't need to and you don't need him, Rin you could have anybody. Please; choose anyone else, he is too much. I know you will suffer and meet no luck in his game." Rin just shook her head, stubborn.

"I don't love _anyone else_ I am already making myself useful, a political pawn, and he knows he'll need me."

"Rin, beauty fades, quickly for humans. What are you going to do when you can't charm someone into listening to him?" Yuuka huffed in annoyance.

"I'll always be useful; he'll always need me."

"I thought you wanted love Rin. A life with him will be loveless, all you have done today has made me realise his true nature. He may care about you but he doesn't really love you." Yuuka finished her argument with sound mind; but Rin's face dropped into despair.

"All he wants is power." Rin spoke softly.

 **}*{**

 **That's all I could dish out for now au revoir!**

 **Cielo**


End file.
